Lost a Bet
by Nynayve
Summary: Harry loses a bet. This fic is very rated M. Full list of warnings on the inside. READ THE WARNING. Contains slash, and weasley brother incest, don't like, don't read.


_Warnings: Slash, incest, twincest, bondage, orgasm denial, mild force, D/s, S and M. Basically, EVERYTHING!_

_Gift fic for Mistymist, who is amazingly awesome! She wanted something different, so here you go!_

_

* * *

_

It all started with a bet. It was the only game of Quidditch Harry had ever lost, possibly because the thought of what would happen if Charlie beat him to the snitch was more fun than actually catching the snitch.

Really, it started out of boredom. Fred and George, of course. They challenged Harry and Charlie to a 'Snitch-off'. No clothes, no gear, just themselves, two brooms, and a single snitch. In the dead of night on a new moon. Fred, George, Sirius and Bill flew around hitting Bludgers, making it a bit more challenging, they said. Ron, Percy and Remus were watching from the sidelines.

The terms of this particular bet were quite interesting. "_The loser becomes the slave of the winner in any way, shape, or form that the winner wishes, with whomever else the winner wishes." _What ever way with whom ever... Harry could already picture the things he wanted to do to and with Charlie Weasley. Add in Fred and George, who, as bet makers, included themselves in the mischief, Harry nearly creamed himself. Harry could only hope they were thinking the same dirty things he was.

So when he saw the snitch, and he dove for it, he did not dive as quickly as he normally would have. He told himself that it was dark, that he didn't want to get hurt. Truthfully, he didn't think he could bring himself to doing the dominating things he wanted to do. He preferred to be the submissive, the receiver.

He wanted to be used.

So, he let Charlie catch the snitch.

The very next night, he was brought to a room in the Burrow, a room he had never been inside. Charlie and Bill's room. Molly and Arthur were in Paris, Ginny was on a Quidditch tour, Hermione was told that she didn't want to know what they were doing, and to stay away from the Burrow for a bit.

Harry signed a written contract stating he trusted these people, and gave his free will to them for the next several hours. Scenes were outlined, he read them, and signed his name after each one. He was more than willing to do anything Charlie Weasley wanted him to do, and with anyone in this room. The room looked different than he imagined it would, though, he supposed, magic was a wonderful tool. There was one king sized bed, with velvet ropes at each of the four posts. A large table next to the bed held numerous toys, items and bottles. Without being told, Harry took his clothes off and climbed up on the bed.

The Weasley men, Remus and Sirius admired him for a moment, then as one, stripped off. Charlie, as the winner, insisted on going first. Charlie was a straight forward man, and he felt it was best to ease in to the nights work. After all, if they wore out their pet in the first go, they couldn't play with him the rest of the night. Charlie reached over to the table, and picked up a leather collar. Attached to it were leather strips that ended with ankle and wrist cuffs. Harry assumed the position, on his knees, hands behind his back while Charlie strapped him into the device. He clipped a leash to the back of the collar, and standing, attached the handle end to a hook in the ceiling. If Harry knelt too much, he would choke.

Harry's eyes followed Charlies every move with an intense lust. "Are you ready, Harry?" the older man asked, coming round to stand before the bound submissive.

"Yes, master." Charlie wasted no more time. His cock was already half hard from the set up as he presented the limb to Harry's waiting mouth. Harry didn't try to lick or suck, just opened his mouth enough to make a wet pipe, wrapping his lips over his teeth. Charlie pushed in, shallow at first, letting the younger man adjust. Twisting his fingers in to the black locks, Charlie began thrusting at a medium rate, deep enough for Harry to gag, slow enough for him to catch his breath. Behind him, Charlie could hear several other mouths working.

Not one to find his 'happy' quickly, Charlie ceased his thrusting after a few minutes. Pulling away, he took the leash off the hook, and pushed Harry toward the edge of the bed, positioning him so his head hung off the bed. Once again, Charlie pushed his cock in to the eager mouth, able to thrust faster without too much worry of choking his pet. Harry's cock bounced as Charlie fucked his mouth, which was too much for Ron to handle. He crossed the bed, his own cock hard and slapping his stomach as he crawled. One hand on Harry's balls, one on his cock, Ron began sucking eagerly, groaning as he tasted pre-come.

Charlie gritted out, "Don't you dare come, Harry. No matter what he does." The only answer was a moan vibrating up his cock. Charlie sucked in a breath, pushing himself as deep as Harry's mouth could hold. "Suck it, hard." Harry did as bid, pushing the redhead over the final edge. "Good pet, suck it all."

Charlie withdrew, letting Harry lick the last of the mess off of his cock. Harry squirmed as much as he could, gasping as Ron deep throat-ed him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Charlie collapse on the bed. Bill moved in behind him, a bottle of lube in one hand, the other caressing the dragon-keepers arse. Ron slid up Harry's body, and unsnapped the strip of leather connecting his ankles, allowing him to lay flat on the bed. Ron hauled Harry up, helping him to scoot over and lay against a pillow.

Ron reached behind him and pulled a bottle of lube off of the table. Opening it, he drizzled some on Harry's twitching cock, causing the raven haired boy to gasp. Pouring a bit of the liquid on his fingers, Ron rubbed it on his hole, and threw a leg over Harry's body, and slowly sank down onto Harry's cock. Sighing at the welcome intrusion, he began to ride his friend. Harry, his hands still tied beneath him, was chanting over and over, "Yes, yes, fuck yes."

Percy shut the younger man up by straddling his face, and inserting his own half hard prick in to Harry's mouth. Behind them, Bill was pushing his way into Charlies arse, hands holding his hips so tightly, his nails were biting into Charlies skin. Bill's increased his speed, knowing the man before him could handle hard and fast on little prep; they did it often enough.

Ron quickened his pace on Harry's prick, his hand stroking his own as he did. Harry, slightly distracted by Percy's cock in his mouth, was getting in to the swing of things, thrusting his hips up in time with Ron's movement. He grunted, moaning around Percy, wishing he had his hands free to scratch something, but loving that he couldn't move. He climaxed inside Ron, as Ron came across his hand, Harry's stomach, and a bit on Percy's back. Panting, Ron sat up enough for Harry to fall out of him, and collapsed next to him.

Percy pulled back, jerking Harry roughly up, and turning him around so he was face down on the bed, his ass propped up in the air. He noticed Fred and George were kissing, hands on each others bodies, but eyes on Harry. Waiting their turn. Percy used Ron's lube bottle, covering Harry's hole and his own cock with the liquid. He used his fingers to prep the virgin arse, before pushing inside. Fred and George climbed on the bed to each side of him, their cocks hard. George leaned over Harry's body to lick and suck his twins prick. Percy thrust one last time in to Harry, coming deep inside.

George came up off of Fred, as Fred pushed Percy out of the way. Without waiting, he thrust in to Harry, pumping quickly a dozen or so times before groaning and withdrawing. George entered on the heels of his twin, holding Harry's hips in a death grip as he thrust rapidly. Both twins were voyers, watching their brothers have their way with Harry was the biggest turn on they had seen in years. George came quickly, loving the squishy feeling of all the come in Harry's arse.

Everyone collapsed in various positions, Harry still on his knees, unable to move. Bill, who had yet to play with their black-haired toy, pushed the twins out of the way, and turned him over, releasing him from the collar and wrist cuffs.

"Are you willing to do something a bit... rougher?" he asked the younger man.

"Yes, sir!" came the eager reply as Harry rubbed feeling back into his wrists and hands.

"Good, hands up." Bill tied Harry once again, looser this time, with velvety cuffs. He attached them to another hook in the ceiling, and reached onto the table. First up, he inserted an anal plug. Next, he picked up a flogger, lightest of the bunch, and flicked it lightly over Harry's shoulder blades. After a few hits, he increased the power, alternating left to right, never hitting below the shoulder blade area. Harry was gasping with each hit, rocking his body, arching as he anticipated the next strike.

On the bed, Fred was buried in George's arse, both watching the flogger fall. Percy's hand was wrapped around his prick, Ron was already gasping his second climax. Harry's cock ached to be touched.

All in all, losing the bet was very much worth it.

* * *

_Reviews are love. I left if open ended so that if Vette does something amazing and I want to write her another gift, I can add on to this one :D_


End file.
